


A Miracle

by pandaselfie



Series: Rivamika [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But he accepts Mikasa's help after she keeps pestering him, F/M, Levi is kinda stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaselfie/pseuds/pandaselfie
Summary: Mikasa can't help but to be worried about Levi when he continues to fight the titans after he injured his ankle.





	A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Attack on Titan.
> 
> And sorry if it's a bit shorter than what I usually write. :v

"Heichou, wait!"

 

Her protests were ignored, and the raven-haired male continued to slaughter the titans that he saw. He wasn't even supposed to be on this mission, but he suddenly appeared towards the end of the fight, helping out the Commander and his squad.

 

After he took down two seven meter titans, he landed in a nearby tree. He tried his best not to land on his ankle, but he did anyway, and that caused him to wince in pain. He looked down to see Mikasa glaring at him. He rolled his eyes, then asked her, "Why the hell are you looking at me like that, Ackerman?"

 

"You're out here, fighting on a sprained ankle!  Don't you know you're disobeying the Commander's orders?" She said. 

 

"You all would've been carrying back corpses if it weren't for me stepping in!" He retorted. "Besides, I followed you guys out here on my horse, so it wasn't that hard to find you. I couldn't let my team fight alone."

 

She let out a sigh, then looked out on the field. She saw that the group had started to head back towards the wall already. "We should probably get going. It's going to get dark soon." The ravenette looked back up at him.

 

He matched her gaze, then let out a small sigh. "Fine, I'm coming down."

 

"Just be-"

 

As she spoke, Levi had used his maneuver gear to get off of the large tree branch. One of the grapples hooked onto the tree, but the other one still had tree bark in it, so it didn't hook on correctly, which resulted in him tumbling towards the ground.

 

"-careful, Heichou.."

 

Mikasa got off her horse, and rushed over to Levi. He attempted to get up on his own, but his damn ankle wouldn't allow him to. He saw her hand had outstretched to him, but he refused to accept her help. He wanted to feel independent. "I'm fine."

 

"No you're not! You can't even get up without being in pain!"

 

He glared at her. "I said I'm fine, Ackerman. _Now move out of my way._ "

 

The ravenette didn't budge. She stared down at him, her arm still outstretched to him to offer her hand. "Just let me help you, Heichou." She said, softly.

 

He was going to refuse once more, but then he remembered that she was the one who caused him to get a sprained ankle. He let out a sigh, then grabbed onto her hand and pulled himself up. 

 

Levi attempted to walk, but he almost lost his balance, until Mikasa caught him by his arm.

 

"Stop being stubborn and let me help." She said to him as she put his arm around her neck, so that he could lean onto her and off of his ankle. He wasn't trying to at first, but he realized that he  _did_ need her help, then took her advice and put some of his weight onto her.

 

"I really don't need your help," Levi said in a low tone.

 

"Says the person that almost fell over trying to walk," She said back to him. It was a small pause before she spoke again. "I also wanted to take this time to apologize for getting you injured. I shouldn't have acted careless then."

 

He let out a sigh. "You don't-"

 

"Actually, I do." She cut his sentence short. "It's my fault that you can't support your team. I've felt bad for doing that ever since it happened, and I apologize for making you like this. And I know that I can't make it heal any faster, but I would like to help you with cleaning and finishing your paperwork until it heals properly." She looked over at him. "Please? I know that you're still mad at me for doing that, but at least I'm  _trying_ to make it up to you."

 

He kept his eyes forward, and saw that they had stopped by her horse. He slowly outstretched his arm towards him, and while petting it, Levi said, "I don't want to put all of that work on your shoulders, Ackerman. I'm capable of getting shit done on my own."

 

There was a small pause before Levi continued. "But since you feel so bad, I'll allow you to help me out." He met her eyes once more. "And there's no reason for you to apologize. You did what you thought was right, and I can't punish you for doing that."

 

She nodded to him, then have him a small smile. "Thank you, Heichou."

 

He nodded to her, then looked out at the field. Now was the time to start heading back to headquarters before it got dark. He called for his horse, and waited for a minute to see if he would show up, but he didn't. 

 

He attempted to call for his horse again, but no avail. He let out an irritated sigh. He tried again. Maybe the third time worked?

...

 

.....

 

 _Nope._ His horse was nowhere to be found. 

 

Mikasa started to pet her horse as well. "We can just take my horse back. I'm sure that your horse managed to survive. After all,  _you're_ his owner, so he must've found a way to survive unlike most of the horses."

 

He raised an eyebrow, but he didn't question it. He carefully hopped onto her noble steed, then said, "I'll take us back. Just hop on." After all of this, he was ready to go back to his office and enjoy a nice cup of tea.  _Maybe I'll ask Mikasa to make it for me._

 

She hopped on soon after he told her to. She wasn't sure if she could wrap her arms around his waist to make sure she doesn't fall, but she slowly did, trying her best not to startle him. The ravenette did feel his body tense up, but he quickly relaxed.

 

"Hold on tight," he told her as he took hold of the reins and whip them in a manner to get the horse to start moving.

 

She did as she was told and held onto Levi's waist tightly. She was sure that this was unsafe, but they had no other choice. The Survey Corps was long gone, and there wasn't any other people just standing around with an extra horse.

 

* * *

 

 

They made it back to headquarters before the sun went down, and she had offered to help Levi get to his office, but he denied it, and went by himself.

 

He slowly made his way inside, and tried his best to mask his pain as he walked. Then he remembered that Erwin was in his office, and his office was past his, and he mentally cursed. He put his hood up on his cloak and tried to sneak past the Commander's office, but as soon as he was close to getting to his office, he heard Erwin's door open. 

 

The raven-haired male was going to make a run for it, but he knew that was going to be challenging for him, so he decided to slowly walk towards his office, hoping that the blond haired male wouldn't notice that it was him.

 

"Levi, take the hood off."

 

 _Shit._ There was no use in trying to run, so he slowly pulled down the hood and turned towards Erwin. "Look, Erwin, I-"

 

"You disobeyed my orders, Levi." He said to the shorter male as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And you risked putting not only yourself, but  _Mikasa_ in danger as well."

 

He looked away from Erwin. Yeah, he did risk putting himself in danger, but he  _did_ help them out, so why was he scolding him? Honestly, Levi wasn't in the mood to argue with him, so he kept silent.

 

Then, he saw Mikasa coming up to the both of him, and he let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding in. He saw her salute to them, and Erwin said, "At ease, Ackerman. Now, do you mind telling me _why_ the two of you made it back here so late?"

 

"There was still a few titans out, Sir, so Heichou took them down before we left. But we found out that he lost his horse, so we had no other choice but to take my horse back here." She glanced over at Levi, then continued. "As he went inside though, I put away my horse, and I found Heichou's horse in the stable."

 

He looked over at Erwin. "But I thought-"

 

"One of the other cadets pointed him out, so I ordered him to take him back to headquarters with us. I hope that wasn't a problem for you." He said with a smirk.  _That's his form of punishment?_

 

He wanted to punch this man right now, but if he did that, he might've been in more trouble than what he already was in, so he decided to walk off, and head towards his office. He heard Mikasa follow behind, and he was about to yell at her, but his anger shouldn't be taken out on his cadet. 

 

"Heichou, are you alright?" She asked softly as they made it to his office. He leaned against the door, then looked over at her.

 

He opened the door, and went inside of his office. He let out a sigh, the responded with, "I'm really not. We could've died out there." He took off his cloak before sitting on his desk. "I'm not underestimating our abilities, but what  _if_ something happened out there? It's not like a miracle could've happened and we survived the whole ordeal."

 

She walked in, then closed the door behind her. She walked towards him, then stopped as she got towards the middle of the room. "You had nothing to worry about, Heichou. I'm glad that you're worried about our safety, but I'm sure that we could've handled anything that came our way."

 

"Yeah, we could have." He said lowly. "But I didn't want to risk that, and yet, _he_ did. Now that was an awful form of punishment for someone who wanted to help their team out."

 

"Well...you  _did_ disobey his orders." That earned a glare from Levi, but she didn't care. "And you could've risked fracturing your ankle, and that would've been worse, because you would have been bedridden for more than a month."

 

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't invite you in here to get a damn lecture. I invited you in here so that you could help me out as I'm trying to recover."

 

"I will, don't worry. I'm just saying that I don't want for you to hurt yourself for me anymore, alright Heichou?" Her voice sounded innocent, as if she was trying to get him to calm down.

 

Levi met her gaze. He actually respected that she was trying to repay him, even though he didn't want her to. "Whatever. And since you're here, can you...get me some tea? It might help me calm down. And after that, you can settle in for the night. I won't need you until morning."

 

She nodded, then saluted to him. "Thank you for everything, Heichou." And with that, she went out the room to make Levi's tea for him.

 

He let out a sigh as soon as she left.  _Maybe I could get used to this._


End file.
